


Big T-shirt

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, F/M, Sam is jealous, big t-shirt, oversize t-shirt, reader is Sam's gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: Imagine being Sam's gf and wearing Sam's big t-shirt.





	Big T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this idea from 1.1, I know Sam is a good guy and would never hit his brother even he's jealous when Dean looked at his gf with 'something', you know how Dean is.

You woke up early and walk to the kitchen. You grab your mug and fill with coffee.   
"Holy shit!" Your eyes widen as you hear Dean's voice from the entrance.   
"What?" You asked confused.   
"Is that Sam's T-shirt?" You looked what you wore. Too big for you and made you don't have to wore pants. It cover you from your shoulders to your knees. Dean remember cause' he's the one who bought it for his little brother.   
"Yeah. Is it wrong I wore one of my boyfriend's t-shirt?"   
"You know what? You are completely out of my brother's league."   
"Just let me put something on."   
You mean to leave but Dean stop you.   
"No no no. I wouldn't dream of it  
Seriously." Suddenly, Dean got smacked at his head.   
"Auch! What the hell Sam?" Dean yelled rubbing his head to lessen the pain.   
"Don't look at my girlfriend like that. I'm going to kill you."   
"Look like what?"  
"Like you can hook up with my gf."  
You snickering.   
"You guys are funny." Sam and Dean looked at you. You can see both of them blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
